fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Jigoku Games Round Three: Rowan versus Scorpius
---- Rowan Whitethorn stood out in the open. There was no place for him to hide, his white hair stuck out like a sore thumb. It was too hot for him to wear his usual cloak, so his arms were bare already revealing one of his greatest secrets. The rune tattoos. He knew his opponent was a water mage who had trained with his own apprentice Lyn to learn how to wield a blade. It was clear that this Scorpius fellow would be able to hold his own in a fight. Rowan hoped to be able to overtake the water mage with his demonic flame weapons, although if that failed he could always freeze the man's water. Either way, Rowan was proud that he was officially a sentinel, but he wouldn't quit until he was at the top. His Eagle Eye Magic was already at work, scanning the area around him. Scorpius was walking towards the main battle ground with a change in his garb. He elected to not where his sleeveless hoodie and stuck with just his favorite blue shirt. He had Vainglorious and Leviathan on his back, and a Stingray on each hip and the black gloves on that had the fire and heal runes that Lyn had given him so long ago. He was carrying a medium sized sack on his back as well. He approached the battlefield and made eye contact with Rowan. He walked up to him to shake his hand. "I'm glad to finally meet you, sir. It will be fun to learn from who Lyn had, even if it is as short a time as a battle. First would you like some water?" Scorpius took off the sack to reveal he had brought a dozen chilled flasks (thanks to friends back at the guild) that were carrying water. Rowan narrowed his eyes and sniffed the bottle. It didn't seem to be poisoned, so the man accepted it. "Thank you. If that reckless girl took the time to teach you I'm sure you're a worthy opponent." He took a sip of the water and relished the cool refreshing taste. He pocketed another one for future use. "I am going to begin. Please don't take this as rude." Rowan requipped quickly, summoning the Mist Angel Blades. He launched forward into a cross-strike aiming for both of his opponent's shoulders. He knew that water wouldn't be as effective against the man though Rowan wanted to test the man's abilities. Scorpius noticed the attack as soon as Rowan moved and in so doing turned into water himself, slid under Rowan and reformed, creating a mallet like object out of water in his hand and swung sideways at Rowan's side. "You are fast, but I am guessing you are faster still. This is going to be a great fight." Scorpius said with a grin. Rowan triggered the Water Rune and manipulated the water, superheating it until it turned into steam. He took a step backwards and created a lance of Crash Magic, clutching it in his hands. Rowan threw the spear of magic right at Scorpius; if the attack were it hit it would easily crack a rib with the blunt trauma if it didn't pierce through his chest with the pointed end. Scorpius made a shield of Black Water that stopped the spear, and consumed it. Scorpius then turned and threw a spear of Black Water that also had the Crash Magic that Rowan threw and sent back to him. Scorpius then grabbed Vainglorious and made an arc with it, releasing his Aqua Blades attack before jumping away to avoid the next attack. Rowan used his wind magic to enhance his speed and darted to the side just in time. He froze the blades then redirected them back towards Scorpius. Once again he combined his wind magic with the speed rune to enhance his agility and movement speed. He requipped, summoning the Thunder Angel Shield as well as the Ice Emperor Axe. "Beam Release!" He said sending a bolt of lightning at Scorpius, instead of destroying the ice shards that flew through the air along with the bolt the ice shards surrounded it, creating a combination attack. Scorpius watched as Rowan requipped, thinking the worst. Defense would probably be best here... he thought as he stopped to get into a bubble shield. Scorpius crouched and was fully covered with water before the ice and lightning hit. The water arced and glowed with energy. Scorpius grabbed Leviathan and put Vainglorious back as the energy dissipated. Hoping to surprise Rowan, Scorpius made a Water Spout below his own feet to push him forward to do a quick attack with his sword. Scorpius burst through the water shield straight at Rowan to strike. A puff of air was the only thing that saved Rowan from being skewered by Leviathan. The wind runes on Rowan's feet kicked into action almost automatically, which lifted him far enough into the air to dodge the blade. Two runes started to glow on Rowan's skin as he triggered Fire and Earth the two components of magma. Rowan focused sending a tidal wave of magma at the pair of them. Due to the aid of Rowan's magic, it moved much faster than magma normally would and was upon the warriors in seconds. With not a second to spare the hybrid requipped into his Flame Demon Armor which would protect him from the magma wave about to hit. Scorpius saw the magma coming in the distance fast. "Water won't cool it down enough to survive. Best place to survive? Up." Scorpius said as he saw the armor Rowan put on, knowing he would be okay. Scorpius pushed himself upwards on a Water Spout, and stayed aloft after the magma hit the spout with his Wave Running technique. He ran to a place free from magma before relaxing. "Wow this place is hot. Mind if I take a drink real quick?" Scorpius said with sweat in his hair. Rowan didn't bother to say a word. He unequipped his weapons and pushed his hands together. "Wind-Make: Wolves." The wolves sprung up from the ground in a circle around Scorpius, they growled, bearing their fangs. The Darkness Rune on Rowan's face started to glow and the wolves were soon absorbed in dark energy. "Attack." He commanded and the wolves started coming in from all sides. While Scorpius dealt with the wolves, Rowan decided to create several compact crash grenades. Scorpius grimaced. "I guess that's a no" he said as he quickly grabbed Vainglorious and placed the tip on the ground. Instantly his Whirlpool attack started hitting the wolves and holding them in the water. "I wonder..." Scorpius thought as he released some Black Water into the whirlpool to attack and consume the wind make wolves. Scorpius was able to do so, and he released his Whirlpool with water crashing to the ground, and Scorpius now drenched in water and sweat. "Damn it is hot here." He said as he turned to see Rowan creating something. Rowan threw the grenades at him. The 6 blasts of crash magic seemed to rain down upon the man, prepared to explode on impact with any surface. "Requip: Ice Emperor's Axe: Alternate Ice Impact!" The elf shot forward with the help of his speed run to deliver a crushing frozen blow to Scorpius' head, of course, the elf would be impervious to the crash grenades due to the fact that they were his own creations. Scorpius saw that he didn't have many options as to defend himself from the two different forms of attack. He created a bubble shield again to shield against the crash grenades, as he also turned into his water form, and melted to the ground and into a crack in the earth. He moved from the spot on the earth he was to avoid the elf's swing, hoping the mist and smoke hid his escape. He popped up a few meters away with Leviathan drawn and a fury in his eyes. "Is that the best you can do?" he baited. "Your childish antics with not help you." Rowan drew his own claymore; the Flame Demon Claymore. "I will make this quick. "Scarlet Severe-Strike!" Rowan cast the Sword Magic spell with four diagonal cross-strikes and a thrust forward. "Your water cannot douse the flames of a demon." Rowan's hand ached from the cut he had received yesterday. Due to the bloodlust of all the fighting he had been a part of the past week, Rowan's Lycan senses were threatening to take over, he did not want a repeat of what happened last time he let himself get taken over. Scorpius grimaced. I hope this take too long. It's hot here. Scorpius mouth was starting to go dry as the air had very little moisture. Scorpius moved Leviathan behind him, and cut through the ground below his arm and sword towards Rowan, saying "Geyser!" This caused a line of Geysers, much hotter thanks to the magma below the surface, to surge upwards towards Rowan in an attempt to knock him off his feet. Scorpius stepped back after his spell activated to avoid being singed by the hot water. The Flame Demon Armor absorbed the heat though the force of the water sent Rowan backward a few feet. He ran forward, triggering Blunt Trauma and his durability rune, attempting to use his body as a battering ram. Scorpius saw Rowan running towards him quickly. He pulled out Leviathan in a defenses stance. Scorpius readied himself for the blow, hoping to focus on the blade and not on his body. He followed Rowans movements side to side, keeping the blade in front of him to act as the strike zone, ready for anything. His armored fist met the lower half of Scorpius' blade, denting the metal. "Don't worry. I'll pound that right out after this match." Rowan said while continuing his onslaught. He used his Crash-Enhanced leg to attempt to sweep Scorpius off his feet, he aided that tactic by turning the ground beneath them into ice, which promptly turned into water due to the heat. Scorpius slipped from the leg sweep, hitting his mouth on the ground. Scorpius wiped his mouth of blood as he put away Leviathan. He stood there angrily. Grabbing Vainglorious Scorpius pointed it towards Rowan as he began to strafe his position firing Long Shots at his person in quick concession. A wave of crash magic burst from Rowan's body as he unleashed Oblivion and his magical aura. The crash obliterated the Long Shots before they reached Rowan. "I am done fighting you. Come now, we're both teammates. Let us get to know each other better. Fighting amongst ourselves is a waste of time." Rowan started drinking the extra water he had taken from Scorpius. "Let me fix your sword." Scorpius took a moment to calm down. "Very true. We were testing to see who was what numbered Sentinel. Here" Scorpius gave Rowan Leviathan as he went to his sack with the water and grabbed two bottles. He drank from one and gave Rowan the other when he was done with Leviathan. "What would you like to know?" "I'm sure whoever is judging is more than happy with our performance. I can tell you gave it your all, as did I." Rowan laid the sword on a flat stone. He summoned a small blacksmith's hammer and used the heat of the rocks to heat the metal. He began to pound out the dent he had made and analyzed the metal. "This is a good weapon. Where'd you get it?" "A mage by the name of Kaze made it for me back at Koma Inu a while back. I wanted to learn some new skills to fight a specific enemy. With Lyn's help, I was able to stop her." Scorpius said. He looked over Rowan. "You don't seem all that older than Lyn. She said you've mastered and created magics as well. Impressive." "I am 430 years old," Rowan said simply. "You should know my son. He is a member of Koma Inu. After I met Nova, he was fascinated with her and the guild life. He had quite the boyhood crush on her." He paused to drink. "I have not created magics, that's an overstatement of my abilities. I just have a lot of time on my hands. So I smith, I train, I learn." Scorpius nodded. "I used to have a ton of free time. Raising a small child is no joke. I wouldn't change what I have now for anything in the world though." Scorpius had a smile on his face that was more common than not these days.